The Sword In The Stone
by ReganX
Summary: “For cryin’ out loud, Carter, does the name T.H. White mean nothing to you?” Complete.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Sword In The Stone

**Author:** ReganX

**Rating:** PG/K+

**Spoilers:** Set in the second half of Season Five, so anything up to that is fair game.

**Summary:** "For cryin' out loud, Carter, does the name T.H. White mean nothing to you?"

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note: **I know I shouldn't be starting another story with so many in progress, but this one kept nagging at me.

* * *

**Prologue**

P7A-452, or Armida to the locals, was the kind of planet that Colonel Jack O'Neill was fondest of. The fact that it was Goa'uld free and had been, according to Daniel, for more than three hundred years, endeared it to him right away and the friendly natives who had offered SG-1 the hospitality of the castle, not to mention the feast prepared in the team's honor were not something he was planning to complain about.

As a bonus, the castle's archives, to which the Steward of Armida had graciously granted them access, contained a volume of manuscripts large enough to keep even Daniel entertained and out of trouble and, failing that, the castle itself was a treasure trove of artifacts that would delight the heart of any archaeologist.

"…and the soil samples show a significant concentration of naquadah, probably from a nearby source, and SG-5 found huge trinium deposits in the mountains when they were here. Tor told me that…"

"Carter!" Jack snapped her name, cutting his second in command off. "Save the science talk for the lab geeks." He was aware that he was being sharper with her than was necessary, but after having narrowly escaped an ecstatic Daniel who had insisted on eagerly regaling him with information about his discoveries, he felt that nobody could judge him too harshly for being a little short with the second science twin.

"Yes, sir. Permission to…"

"You can explore to your heart's content with my blessing." There was a distinct note of dismissal in his voice. "And if you find Daniel on your travels, try to keep him out of trouble, will you?"

"Yes, sir." She responded, refraining from pointing out that it was all but physically impossible to do so.

* * *

The castle was a huge, stone edifice that managed, nonetheless, not to be damp, dismal or draughty.

Daniel had been in raptures over the intricate tapestries hanging on the walls, so much so that it had been impossible to drag him away until the archives had been mentioned.

Lord Cai, the Steward, a kindly looking man in his late fifties, had granted SG-1 permission to explore the castle and the surrounding country freely, not even insisting that they be escorted by guards.

The displays of weapons and armor caught Sam's eye. Although they were predominantly of a design similar to that of Earth's medieval period, the metal they were composed of was harder than anything she had previously encountered.

Inwardly resolving to ask the Steward's permission to borrow one or two items for study in her lab back at the SGC, Sam was ready to move on when a glint of light caught her eye, drawing her attention to a carved stone base in the center of one of the rooms, a sword jutting out of it.

Lifting it out of the stone, she was surprised by how light it was, it weighed scarcely more than a wooden sword would have.

A line of writing, in a script she couldn't recognize, was carved down the middle of the gleaming weapon.

'_Maybe Daniel can translate this.'_

To her surprise, the archeologist was not in the library, where she had confidently expected him to be, so she retraced her steps back to the hall where Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were being wined and dined.

"Sir, have you seen Daniel? I was hoping that he could translate..."

She didn't have time to complete her sentence before a series of astonished gasps were uttered and every Armidan in the hall fell to their knees before her.

"What's going on?"

TBC.

_Author's Note: I know that it's short, but please bear with me, it's just the Prologue._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed the first part. Thanks, guys.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**SGC**_

"It was a sword. It was standing in a stone. It was a sword in a stone. For cryin' out loud, Carter, does the name T.H. White mean nothing to you?" Jack berated his abashed second in command.

"I'm sorry, sir, I…"

"It's alright, Major." General Hammond cut in, sympathizing with the obviously embarrassed young woman.

"According to the scrolls in the Armidan archives, their last ruler left the sword in the stone before he left and told them that only his successor would be able to lift it. Apparently, a lot of people tried but nobody managed it until now. Cai - he's the Steward - and his ancestors have been, for want of a better word, caretaking since then but according to Armidan law and tradition, Sam is their Queen now." Daniel explained.

"We had a hell of a time persuading them to let her leave." Jack scowled. "They're expecting us back tomorrow. Teal'c's stayed behind to pacify them."

"I'll get SG-9 on it right away." Hammond promised. "Have them come up with a loophole to get Major Carter out of…"

"With all due respect, General," A familiar, decidedly unwelcome voice cut in. "The Pentagon's orders are the reverse."

Jack glowered when he saw the figure in the doorway. "Who let you in?"

Colonel Frank Simmons chuckled dryly. "Nice to see you too, Colonel. General Hammond, sir. Doctor Jackson." He acknowledged the other two men with a curt nod before turning his attention to Sam and smiling slightly. "Major Carter - or should that be 'Your Highness'?" Without waiting for an invitation he knew wouldn't be forthcoming, he took a seat at the briefing table. "According to the reports of the team who performed the initial survey and Major Carter herself, P7A-452 is a rich source of both naquadah and trinium, among other metals - commodities that we stand in need of."

"So you want Sam to impersonate their queen to get you what you want?" Daniel looked disgusted at the suggestion.

"Not me, the Pentagon." Simmons corrected mildly, a smug expression on his face. "And from what you've said, it won't be case of impersonation, as the Major is now legally their head of state."

"Colonel Simmons, with all due respect…"

"The orders stand, Major." Simmons cut off her protest and, seeing that Hammond was ready to make his own objection, he countered it before it could be voiced. "And we have the approval of the President."

There wasn't much any of them could say to that.

* * *

****

**_The next day_**

"You know, there could be an upside to this situation." Jack commented optimistically as they made their way from the Armidan stargate to the castle. "I can't think what that might be at the moment." He amended, seeing Sam's questioning look. "But there must be something. Heads of state have diplomatic immunity, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you could break Simmons's nose and nobody would be able to bring you up on charges. Hammond might even give you another commendation medal." He added temptingly. "And just think how happy you'd make your poor CO."

Despite the predicament she had found herself in, Sam couldn't smother a giggle at the sight of her commanding officer making his best puppy-dog face.

"I wonder if we should have sent a message ahead to let them know you were on your way." Daniel mused. "I don't know much about protocol here. There'll probably have to be a coronation or something like that, and meetings with any other nobles and establishing diplomatic relations with other worlds and…"

"This isn't permanent, Daniel." Sam protested, more disconcerted than she cared to admit by the thought of taking the reins of power.

"It'll be as permanent as Simmons and the NID can make it." Jack contributed. "You know how badly they want to get their greedy paws on more naquadah."

"Especially with the X-302s and the Prometheus Project, not to mention the naquadah reactors." Sam finished dolefully. "They want to develop those further."

The Pentagon had shared the naquadah reactor technology with Russia under duress, the price they had been obliged to pay for the temporary loan of the Russian DHD to save Teal'c when he had been trapped in the Stargate.

That the DHD had exploded, robbing the Russians of their strongest bargaining chip in future negotiations, had been a small comfort to them when General Hammond, encouraged by Daniel, had insisted on honoring the deal.

Sam hadn't exactly been devastated when Dr Rodney McKay had been sent along to supervise the project.

The NID in particular were on the lookout for new and better technology and all three of them knew that they would fight tooth and nail against sharing it.

"O'Neill." When they reached the gateway leading to the castle, Teal'c was standing there waiting for them, looking almost flustered.

"What's up, big guy?"

"The Armidans have been most anxious." He explained. "They feared that something might have befallen you, Major Carter." He told her. "They wished to send soldiers to rescue you."

"Just Carter?" Jack sounded slightly offended. "So Danny and I could have been dead in a ditch somewhere and it wouldn't have bothered them?"

"I was only gone a day." Sam pointed out. "And they knew that we were just going back to the SGC."

"Indeed." Teal'c's frown indicated that he had made this point himself, and more than once. "That is what I attempted to tell them." He led his friends through the portcullis into the castle, the sentries snapping to attention as they passed.

"Your Highness." Lord Cai bowed deeply as soon as he saw Sam. "I am relieved to see that you are safe. We feared…"

"I'm fine." Sam cut him off, wanting to nip his overprotective tendencies in the bud as quickly as possible, half-afraid that she would find herself surrounded by a cluster of bodyguards. "I can take care of myself."

"She's right about that." Jack backed her up, having learned that long ago.

"Of course, my queen." He bowed again before straightening, eyeing her BDUs with mingled disapproval and bewilderment at the strange garments. "Your ladies in waiting have laid out a selection of gowns in your rooms, so that you may be properly attired for dinner."

"Ladies in waiting?" Jack echoed, amused.

"Properly attired?" Sam didn't share her commanding officer's amusement.

The last time she had been told that she needed to be properly attired, it had not ended well.

TBC.

_Author's Note: That's all for now. Please don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry about this - I watched '48 Hours' after I posted the last part and spotted my mistake; on the show, Simmons was taken into custody when Jack got evidence against him. Since I like having Simmons in the story, could we pretend that they didn't find proof against him yet?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"This room is bigger than my whole apartment." Daniel commented, his eyes scanning the chamber to which they had been escorted, taking in the lavish details. "And it doesn't even look as if it hadn't been occupied."

"The royal suite is kept in readiness, your Highness." The taller of the two ladies in waiting, both of whom looked to be in their late teens, spoke up, dropping a deep curtsey. "So that we would be prepared when our king... queen was sent to us." She amended sheepishly.

"Hasn't the last king been gone more than four hundred years?" Jack asked Daniel in an undertone.

"Closer to five hundred."

"The bath chamber is within." The second lady in waiting told Sam, pointing to the door.

"Thank you... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I am Yseult, your Highness." The girl curtseyed. "And this is Rhea."

"It is our honor to serve." Rhea curtseyed a second time, keeping her eyes lowered.

"We have a bath prepared for you, my lady, and gowns laid out." Yseult said eagerly, anxious to be of service.

"The gowns really won't be neccessary."

Neither of the girls heeded her protest and if Sam had hoped that her teammates would help out, she was sadly mistaken.

"When in Rome, Carter."

* * *

"I'm not wearing this! No way in Hell!"

"Jack..."

"Did you not tell Major Carter that she should adopt the local dress?"

Jack glared at his friends, neither of whom had protested when Lord Cai had presented them with outfits of their own once Rhea and Yseult had chased them out of Sam's chamber while she changed. "Carter is a woman." He spoke slowly, as though addressing toddlers. "Women can wear dresses. I'm a guy. I don't."

"It's not a dress." Daniel argued immediately, smoothing the folds of his rust colored garb.

Jack shook out the crimson garment, gesturing impatiently towards the skirt. "It looks like a dress to me."

"It's a tunic."

"It has a sash!"

"Tunics were often worn by men in Britain in Arthurian times." Daniel began. "And a lot of dyes were hard to come by back then, so the colors are probably a mark of high status. We should take it as a compliment. Besides," He added, with a rather wicked smile. "When in Rome..."

Jack scowled. "There are times that I really, truly hate you." With many grumbles and a few oaths that would have made a Marine's hair stand on end, he wriggled into the despised garment. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"I'm glad someone is." Sam, having escaped the clutches of her ladies in waiting, entered the room in time to hear Daniel's sarcastic comment. Compared with her, the other three had gotten off pretty lightly where clothes were concerned. She had thought that the sky-blue monstrosity she had had to wear on Simarka had been bad but this dress was far, far worse. It was made of white silk, with what felt like thousands of tiny pearls interwoven with the embroidery. She was half-convinced that it would have been able to stand on it's own.

At least she could be thankful that nobody had asked her to wear a veil.

Somebody cleared their throat at the doorway. "Your Highness, honored sirs." Lord Cai bowed to Sam before nodding at the three men. "Dinner is served." He offered Sam his arm. "May I have the privilege of escorting you?"

"Okay." Sam replied as graciously as she could, allowing him to take her arm and lead her from the room, almost sensing the smirks behind her.

* * *

Even Teal'c had raised an eyebrow at the sight of the amount of food spread on the table before them.

Sam had, for obvious reasons, been escorted to the place of honor at the table set on the dais, slightly above the others, and Lord Cai had seated himself on her left, with Jack taking the seat on her right.

If the way the Armidans were hospitably pressing food on their new ruler and her teammates was any indication, they must have been convinced that none of them were ever fed on Earth... and the rate at which Teal'c and Daniel were tucking into their meals probably convinced them of that.

"Hey, Sam, do you think that you could get whoever does the cooking here to transfer to the commissary?" Daniel joked, sobering quickly when he saw the faintly scandalized expressions on the faces of Lord Cai and any other Armidans within earshot. "I beg your pardon, your Highness." He apologized.

While this had the effect of mollifying the Armidans somewhat - not to mention amusing Jack to no end- Sam blushed in embarrasment. "Don't call me that, Daniel."

"But my queen, he must accord you the respect and reverence your position demands." Lord Cai protested.

"We _are_ supposed to go along with this." Daniel said, remembering how adamant Simmons had been that none of the group do anything to jeopardize Sam's rule.

"You don't mind if I don't curtsey, do you?" Jack queried in an undertone.

Sam grimaced. "Funny."

She briefly wondered if diplomatic immunity would cover throttling one's commanding officer.

TBC.

_Author's Note: Just a short chapter, I know, but there'll be an update as soon as I can write one. In the meantime, please review._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note: **To Candice - I know, I preferred having the Armidans use a different form of address.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"You know, that Cai guy is taking this remarkably well." Jack observed. "I would have thought that after spending a few decades running this place, and with his ancestors having ruled the roost for a few centuries, he would have been more than a little pissed off about Carter waltzing in and taking over." Despite himself, he couldn't keep a note of worry from his tone.

It was bad enough that Simmons was forcing Carter to play along. The last thing she needed was a diplomatic coup.

"I don't think that we need to worry." Daniel said reassuringly. "As far as the Armidans are concerned, Sam is divinely appointed. Since only she could pull the sword from the stone, only she can be their Queen. It wouldn't just be treason to rebel against her, it would be sacrilege."

"Any theories on how Carter managed it?" Jack asked. He knew perfectly well that his second in command was far stronger than she looked, but he wasn't convinced that she was stronger than the generations of Armidan warriors who, according to Lord Cai, had tried to draw the sword and failed.

"None yet." Daniel admitted. "Sam might have some ideas, though."

A week ago, nobody would have batted an eye over Sam sharing a tent with any of the members of her team, but both ladies in waiting had all but keeled over at the mere suggestion of any of the men entering their queen's bedchamber during the night. The men of SG-1 had been assigned comfortable quarters near those of the fourth member of their team and Lord Cai seemed to assume that they would be staying and had made it clear that if they needed anything, they had only to ask.

While none of them – with the possible exception of Daniel – would ever have volunteered for a long-term diplomatic assignment, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had all been grateful to General Hammond when he had assigned them to accompany the new Queen of Armida and to remain with her as long as needed.

"Probably." Jack agreed, standing up and making his way to the chamber set aside for his use. "You know, this isn't too bad – at least we've got a decent set-up." He plucked at the tunic he wore. "But if they think I'm going to keep wearing this dress, they can think again."

* * *

****

**_The next morning_**

"Come on, Carter, you have to!"

"Sir…" Sam began, looking up from the documents on Armidan law that Lord Cai had given her and that Daniel had translated.

"Daniel, tell her that she has to." Jack demanded as soon as Daniel entered the large room that Sam had adopted as a study.

"That she has to what?" The other man asked, looking slightly bewildered.

"Build a round table." Jack stated, as though this should have been obvious to all but the most dimwitted of individuals. "After the whole sword in the stone bit, how could you not?" He appealed to Sam.

"I think there are more important things than trying to recreate Camelot." Daniel said, thrusting a bundle of musty documents into Sam's hand. "I found these in the library. They tell of some ancient monuments that could be fascinating."

"You think that an archeological dig is more important than having a round table?"

"Colonel O'Neill is correct." Teal'c chimed in unexpectedly. "The Knights of the Round Table appear to have promoted the ideals of bravery and honour, ideals any order of warriors would do well to emulate."

"See, Carter?" Jack pressed. "Teal'c thinks that it's a good idea."

Sam, with great difficulty, managed to refrain from rolling her eyes.

She had only had the job a couple of days but queenship was proving infinitely more stressful than saving the world. Lord Cai had been hovering helpfully around her for most of the morning, eager to offer his assistance and advice. Her commanding officer had latched onto the idea of building a round table an hour or so ago and had been encouraging it's construction since then. She knew Daniel well enough to know that once he got wind of a potential archaeological treasure trove, nothing would satisfy him but the chance to explore it fully. Several young women's names had been put forward as candidates for the positions of ladies in waiting and various nobles were jockeying for positions at court.

On top of that, she knew perfectly well that it would only be a matter of time before the pressure to allow the NID to begin to mine the planet's naquadah and other valuable metals began and the thought of signing over the rights of a people who had placed themselves under her leadership was far from comfortable or pleasant.

Tuning out Daniel and Jack's bickering, she returned her attention to the list of Armidan laws.

So far, a nice little loophole preventing her from ruling had not presented itself, but she wasn't prepared to give up just yet.

SG-1 had, after all, gotten out of worse situations.

* * *

****

**_Evening _**

The evening meal at the castle was an extremely formal affair.

After seeing the strict emphasis on everybody taking their places based on their social status, Sam was seriously considering taking Jack's suggestion and asking that a round table be built.

The absurdly elaborate gown, a deep blue velvet this time, that Rhea and Yseult had laced her into had not improved her mood in the slightest, especially as her commanding officer had managed to escape wearing his own native costume.

She had only been half-listening to Lord Cai, who was enthusiastically describing the plans being made for her coronation, which, he promised, would take place on the first auspicious day, when one of the guards stationed at the door to the hall cleared hs throat and tapped the ground three times with the the wooden base of the long spear her carried, before speaking out in a clear, carrying voice.

"Lord Gawen, Sir Arran and Sir Drustan are without, awaiting the Queen's pleasure."

Sam nodded permission, guessing that that was what he was waiting for. Lord Cai stopped speaking and turned his attention to the door, and to the three men who stepped through it, walking down the path between the tables to stand in front of the dais and kneel in front of Sam.

"My lady," Lord Cai rose, bowing towards Sam before gesturing to the three men. "May I present Lord Gawen, Sir Arran and Sir Drustan." The three men bowed their heads in unison. Lord Cai nodded approvingly before dropping his bombshell. "They come to offer themselves as suitors for your hand."

TBC.

_Author's Note: That's all for now. I'll update as soon as I can, but in the meantime, please review and, as always, if there are any requests, let me know._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Nobody ever said anything about Carter having to get married!" Jack was every bit as put out by this development as Sam was - and that was saying something.

Daniel was just thankful that the group was alone, although the ladies in waiting outside the room were probably being half-deafened.

"In fairness, you could probably do a lot worse." He suggested to Sam, trying to lighten the mood.

His attempt at a joke was met with poisonous glares from both Sam and Jack and a reproving frown from Teal'c.

"Sorry." He apologized hastily. "I probably should have seen this coming. Armida is more advanced that Arthurian Britain, but judging by their history and by the looks of things at the court, they're still a bit on the patriarchal side."

"And they don't want a queen." Sam finished.

"No, as far as they're concerned, their gods chose you to rule." Daniel assured her. "But I think that they would prefer that you get married sooner rather than later."

"So her husband can take over running the planet while Carter stays in the background and knits." Jack suggested, his disgust evident.

"More or less." Daniel agreed.

"You see, this is what happens when you fool around with things offworld." Jack grumped, addressing both Sam and Daniel, the worst offenders in that respect.

"Nobody offered you a planet when you ate the marriage cake on Argos." Daniel pointed out dryly.

"I don't care what Colonel Simmons wants." Sam declared. "I'm not going to marry a total stranger."

"Simmons wouldn't want it any more than you do, Carter." Jack said shrewdly. "If he and his cronies at the Pentagon want to use you being in charge here to get their paws on the naquadah, they need you to _stay_ in charge."

"That's true." Daniel agreed. "And while the Armidan nobles might _want_ you to get married, but I don't see them trying to _make_ you."

"That's good."

"However…" Daniel hesitated before speaking. "This isn't going to stop people asking, and even if you reject the suitors that are already here, there'll probably be more offers - a lot more."

Sam scowled, far from pleased by the prospect. "Great!"

* * *

_**The next day **_

In her lab at the SGC, Sam was usually able to work for long stretches of time without anybody interrupting her – one Jack O'Neill being an exception in that regard – but, while it was a larger and far more luxuriously appointed room, her study in the castle was much less peaceful for working in.

Lord Cai had dropped in at least a half a dozen times already, making sure that she knew that he was ready to offer any assistance she might require and to provide her with updates on the plans for her coronation, which was due to take place in three days time, on a date he had assured her was auspicious. She had finally been able to get the well-meaning steward out of her hair by charging him with a task inspired by her commanding officer.

Her ladies in waiting were continually asking if there was anything she needed and, when she hadn't appeared for the midday meal, enough food to feed ten people had been sent up.

Even Teal'c had barely been able to put a dent in the mountain of food and his appetite was by no means small.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sam looked up from the documents she was perusing. "Come in."

"My queen." Sir Drustan swept a low bow before approaching and then, kneeling before her, offered a bouquet of wild flowers. "To brighten the room, your Highness."

"Thank you." Sam accepted his gift graciously, if somewhat awkwardly, grateful beyond words that Teal'c was the only one of her teammates present. The colonel and Daniel would have teased her mercilessly, probably for the next decade or so.

Even after five years, the incident on P3X-595 was still brought up at every possible opportunity.

"It is my honour to serve, my queen, however I may." Sir Drustan vowed reverently, still kneeling.

"That's nice of you…" Sam shot a pleading look at Teal'c, silently begging for rescue.

He did not disappoint.

"The queen is busy at present." He announced soberly, helping the younger man to his feet and steering him firmly towards the door.

"Of course." Sir Drustan bowed in Sam's direction, unwilling to leave her presence without her direct permission. "If I may, your Highness, I will withdraw."

"You may." Sam responded immediately, perhaps a little too eagerly for politeness. Once her suitor had been ushered from the room, she gave Teal'c a grateful smile. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Indeed." He returned her smile, looking over her shoulder at the documents she held. "Have you made any progress in your study of Armidan law?"

She sighed. "I was hoping to find some laws governing trade, some guidelines or restrictions that would apply to the deal the Pentagon wants to make, but there's nothing."

"Perhaps there was never a need for such laws if Armida did not previously trade with offworlders." Teal'c suggested. During his time in the service of Apophis, he had witnessed many planets stripped of their resources in the name of a false god and he had no wish to see that happen to Armida, or to see his friend pushed to do something he knew that she would consider wrong. "However, it is my understanding that as queen, it is your right to implement new laws… should you so choose."

TBC.

_Author's Note: Hopefully, the next chapter (Sam's coronation) should be posted quicker than this one was. In the meantime, please review._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Chapter Five **

_**Three days later **_

"Carter, that dress looks as though it'd stand without you in it." Jack commented when Sam escaped the clutches of her ladies in waiting to join them. "And does anybody else find it creepy that the royal wardrobe seems to have been kept up to date all these years?"

"You should see what they have packed away for a king." Sam told him. "I'm getting off easy."

Daniel shrugged. "It makes sense. The Armidans have been making sure that they would be ready whenever their new ruler arrived."

"Indeed." Teal'c seconded. "A Goa'uld lord would expect his domains to be kept in readiness, regardless of how long he remained absent. He would accept nothing less."

"Will one of you remind me to outlaw corsets?" Sam asked, not enjoying being tightly laced into her most elaborate outfit so far; a gown of white silk embroidered in gold thread and seed pearls, one little bit.

"Ouch." Daniel winced sympathetically. He brushed a non-existent speck of dust from his tunic before glancing across at Jack. "You know, a coronation is a very formal occasion. Maybe you should…"

"Not. A. Chance." Jack cut him off, enunciating each word firmly.

"You can't really attend the ceremony in BDUs." Daniel pointed out reasonably.

"Sure I can. Carter doesn't mind – do you?"

Sam nodded her agreement. "It's fine by me. One of us might as well be comfortable."

"See?" Jack grinned triumphantly. "The Queen has spoken."

"The Armidans might take it as an insult." Daniel warned.

"I'll explain to Lord Cai that Colonel O'Neill is a soldier of our world and that he has to wear a soldier's clothes." Sam suggested. "I'm sure that it won't be a problem."

"I suppose." Daniel agreed, knowing that nothing short of a brute force would have had a hope of getting Jack to don a tunic again. "Has anybody gone to the stargate to meet the representatives from the SGC?"

"An escort has been dispatched." Teal'c told him.

"Representatives?" Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"SG-9, sir." Sam filled him in.

"General Hammond thought that it might be a good idea to send them along as witnesses to the ceremony." Daniel said. "And Colonel Simmons is sending a representative of his own along."

Sam made a very unqueenly face, knowing that the representative in question had undoubtedly been charged with getting the ball rolling as far as the naquadah and trinium mining was concerned.

"Who's he sending?" Jack asked.

"General Hammond didn't know when I last spoke to him."

Jack took a moment to digest this unwelcome news. "Anybody else getting a bad feeling about this?"

All three of his teammates nodded their assent.

* * *

"Your Highness?" Rhea cleared her throat politely to get Sam's attention, a pendant held carefully in both hands. "If I may?"

Jolted from her musings, Sam nodded, allowing the younger woman to fasten a gold chain with a large sapphire at the center of a delicate filigree flower hanging from it around her neck. "Thank you."

"It is our honour and our pleasure to serve." Rhea curtseyed.

Adorned with what felt like most of the crown jewels, her gown and hair arranged to Rhea and the other girls' satisfaction, she straightened and nodded to the footmen to open the doors to the throne room.

She scarcely heard the herald's voice as she walked down the carpeted path to the dais, her long train borne by her ladies in waiting, acknowledging the bows and curtseys of the people ranged on either side of her with small, nervous smiles.

The three men of SG-1 stood to one side a few feet away from the throne, smiling encouragingly.

Lord Cai had explained the ceremony in great detail and he, along with the heads of the eight most prominent noble families, stood in line in front of the dais as Sam sat on the throne, her expression betraying no hint of her amusement and exasperation, though her expression narrowed slightly when she saw who Colonel Simmons had chosen as a representative.

She wondered if Colonel Samuels had been chosen deliberately because of his less than friendly history with SG-1, or if it was merely a stroke of bad luck that she would have him serving as Earth's voice in the negotiations.

A white haired priest, resplendent in deep green and silver robes, approached the dais, flanked by a young page entrusted with the task of carrying the crown. They both bowed deeply before the elder of the two relieved the younger of his burden, holding the crown a few inches above Sam's head as Lord Cai led her through the ritual oaths.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern and protect the people of Armida? Will you in your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?"

"I solemnly promise so to do." Sam said softly, appreciating the seriousness of the oath and conscious of the fact that the Armidan people were entrusting their planet and their lives to her.

It was a sobering thought.

At Lord Cai's nod, the crown was gently lowered onto her head. It was lighter than she had expected it to be, a gold circlet adorned with various filigreed symbols and studded with jewels. A sceptre was placed in her right hand, the royal seal in her left. And then Lord Cai, along with the eight chief nobles standing next to him, knelt before her to swear fealty.

As one, the Armidans in the hall dropped to their knees, SG-9 diplomatically doing the same with Colonel Samuels reluctantly following their example.

Her teammates, heeding her earlier pleas, remained standing.

"Behold," Lord Cai intoned solemnly. "Samantha I, Queen of Armida."

* * *

"I'll give them this much, the Armidans certainly know how to throw a party." Jack commented appreciatively, accepting a handful of honeyed nuts from a servant before helping himself to the wide array of dishes spread on the top table.

Unlike the previous meals they had eaten at the castle, the coronation banquet was slightly more informal with people moving from table to table to converse with friends.

Sam, after politely sampling each dish, stuck to fruit, mentally reminding herself both to thank General Hammond for the coffee he had sent and to see if she could rig a kettle of some kind in her suite to boil water.

"Do you think they'll let you bring that thing back to Earth?" Jack asked, gesturing towards her crown. "I'd like to see Hammond's face if you wore it to a briefing."

The newly crowned queen smiled briefly at the thought of the general's reaction. "I don't think so, sir."

Daniel, making polite excuses to the two nobles he had been conversing with, joined them at the table. "I think you may end up with another suitor, Sam." He told her quietly, not wanting anyone but his friends to hear his words.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked apprehensively. The attentions of Lord Gawen, Sir Arran and Sir Drustan had been more than enough without adding another prospective husband into the equation.

"Because I was just offered a tidy bribe to put in a good word for Sir Fionn over there. I didn't accept." He added hastily, seeing the black look on Jack's face.

Sam groaned softly. "Is there a diplomatic way to convince these guys that I don't want to marry any of them?"

"Just keep saying 'no'." Jack recommended. "They'll get the message… eventually."

"Excuse me… pardon me… excuse me." A somewhat flustered looking Colonel Samuels manoeuvred his way through the crown to the top table. "Major Carter." He clipped her name, earning several disapproving looks from the Armidans within earshot.

"That should be 'Your Highness', Samuels." Jack told him helpfully.

"Of course." Samuels' tone was less than gracious but he wouldn't object in front of the Armidans. "Your Highness, the Pentagon has asked that we begin negotiations for the trade of naquadah as soon as possible."

"I see." Sam inclined her head slightly. "We can start negotiations next week."

"Maj… Your Highness." Samuels protested. "Colonel Simmons indicated that he would prefer that the trade arrangements be made as soon as possible."

"I understand." Sam said with apparent sincerity. "But there won't be any official business done for the next eight days – coronation celebration, you know it is." She finished innocently.

"Oh." Samuels looked disappointed.

"You're welcome to stay here, Colonel." Sam offered generously.

"Thank you." Samuels sounded put out. "But I'll need to report back to my superiors on Earth. They may want me to return."

"Better not keep them waiting." Jack hinted heavily, smirking slightly as Samuels, doing his best to maintain a dignified expression, bid them a terse farewell and moved away. "So," He spoke quietly to Sam as soon as the other officer was well out of earshot. "Are you planning on letting Samuels know that the eight day break for the court was _your_ idea?"

She returned his smile. "Maybe that should be our secret."

TBC.

_Author's Note: That's all for now. I'll update as soon as I can, but in the meantime, please review and, as always, if there are any requests, let me know._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**The next day**_

"You know, this could be a great place to retire to." Jack observed. "Great weather, nice folks, Carter's royalty - I wonder what the fishing's like."

"I believe that there are several lakes on the royal estate, and that fish are plentiful in them and in the oceans." Teal'c contributed. "Armida is a planet rich in natural resources."

"Which is part of the problem." Sam pointed out, reaching for a piece of fruit. As part of the hastily arranged coronation celebrations, the royal court was spending the afternoon at a picnic and, thankfully, the gown she was wearing was simpler and lighter than the others she had worn, though her ladies in waiting - now eight in number - hadn't approved. "It's Armida's resources Earth needs. That's why we're here." She was quiet for a moment, thinking that her teammates wouldn't be allowed to remain with her indefinitely. General Hammond had been able to assign them as her escorts and advisors, but eventually they would be needed back in the field.

"Don't worry, Carter." Jack reassured her, guessing what she was thinking. "My bet is that you're the first person they'll need to bring back. The SGC would fall apart at the seams if you stayed away too long."

"That could lead to another problem." Teal'c said seriously. "Should Major Carter's services be required at the SGC, it is unlikely that the NID will be content to allow their control over the planet or their access to its resources to be lost."

"You mean they might want to have Sam abdicate in favour of their own choice of ruler?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed."

Jack shuddered inwardly at the thought of somebody like Samuels, or another of Simmons' pawns, setting up shop as a puppet ruler. "You think Simmons is going to try to make Carter abdicate so he can put one of his own people in charge?"

"Armidan law doesn't allow for abdication." Sam said immediately. She smiled wryly. "It was the first thing I checked."

"Sounds like the snake who ran this place didn't want to take any chances about losing power." Jack observed.

"Few Goa'uld would." Teal'c stated.

"What's with the sword, though?" Jack asked. "I don't get that."

"It makes sense, sir." Sam responded. "I think that the release mechanism for the sword must have been designed to allow only someone with naquadah in their blood to pull it from the stone - if the Goa'uld who ran the planet had to change hosts, or if he was away for a long time, then Armidan myths and law would let him reclaim power easily."

"But what would stop another Goa'uld slipping in and taking the throne?" Daniel asked. "If the naquadah in Sam's blood was enough to fool the sword into thinking that she was a Goa'uld, why didn't one of them come to take over when the one who ruled here left?"

"Given the resources of this planet, it is unusual that none of the System Lords have attempted to claim it." Teal'c agreed.

"Maybe they don't know that it exists." Sam suggested. "Teal'c's got a point. If they knew about the planet and its naquadah, they'd have somebody here already."

"Maybe the good king didn't want to share with the other snakes and kept this place a secret." Jack said. "He just didn't anticipate Carter waltzing into his castle and drawing the sword."

"Or that Simmons and the NID would try to use Sam being queen to strip the planet of its naquadah." Daniel sighed. "Samuels will be back at the end of the week to get Sam's signature on the treaty - and we all know who it'll benefit most. I know Earth needs naquadah for reactors and X-302s, but it isn't right to exploit these people like this. Is there anything we can do to stop them, to make sure that the Armidans at least get a fair return?"

"Well..." A small smile tugged at the corners of Sam's mouth. "Colonel O'Neill gave me an idea about that."

"I did?"

* * *

The large hall was a hive of activity as a dozen carpenters worked on their project. As soon as Sam entered, they stopped, bowing deeply.

"Carry on." She gestured for them to rise. "We just came to see how you were getting on."

"We are making excellent progress, your Highness." The foreman assured her. "We should be finished within a couple of days."

"Thank you. So," She smiled at her friends. "What do you think?"

"I can't believe you're actually having a round table built." Daniel muttered incredulously.

Jack frowned reprovingly at him. "Carter respects tradition. A sword in a stone and a round table go together. Everybody knows that."

"Tradition aside, this might help us make sure that the Armidans get a fair deal." Sam told him.

"There is a little known law in the archives." Teal'c explained. "It is written in an obscure Goa'uld dialect, one I was able to translate. It lays out that any agreements with a foreign power must have the approval of a council of the citizens of Armida and an ambassador as well as that of the monarch."

"Teal'c and I think that the law was enacted because the last king didn't want to be bogged down by all the day to day responsibilities of running a planet." Sam said, looking as though butter wouldn't have melted in her mouth. "This way, the council could do most of the work. Lord Cai and the heads of the other noble houses will be sending representatives. Even if I wanted to sign the treaty, I couldn't."

"Good thing Teal'c was able to translate it then." Daniel praised.

"I had no difficulty understanding the document, Daniel Jackson." His friend told him solemnly. "I wrote it."

"You're kidding!"

"He's not." Sam told him.

"We won't be sharing that little tit-bit with Samuels or Simmons, I take it?" Jack smirked at the thought of the expressions on the men's faces when the new law was explained to them.

Sam shook her head. "I don't think that'll be necessary, sir. All they need to know is that the law is valid, and that it was in the Armidan legal archives - which I made a point of studying."

"So this is what you two have been plotting for the last few days." He grinned at both her and Teal'c. "Never would have pictured you as experts in diplomacy."

"It was not difficult, O'Neill." Teal'c said quietly. "During my time with Apophis, I witnessed many worlds being stripped of resources on the order of one they believed to be their rightful ruler. Major Carter and I merely considered the question of how best that might be avoided here."

"The table will be ready and the council established by the time Samuels gets here." Sam said. "All we need now is an ambassador." She met Jack's eyes.

It took him a split second to realise what she had planned. "You've got to be kidding! Carter, do you honestly think that I'm ambassador material?"

"Yes."

"You did a commendable job negotiating Earth's inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty." Teal'c observed.

"I think you'd be able to hold your own against Samuels and Simmons better than any of the Armidans we've met." Sam added, knowing how effective any hint from Samuels or Simmons that she wished the treaty signed would be where any of the courtiers were concerned.

"I'm not a politician!" Jack protested. "Wouldn't Daniel be better at this? Why should _I_ take the job?"

"It probably comes with diplomatic immunity." Daniel offered.

"Well..."

"And I think I can throw in another incentive." Sam said coaxingly, seeing him waver. She moved to the dais and took the sword from its mounting before returning to stand in front of him. "Kneel."

TBC.

Author's Note: That's all for now. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:** The first chapter of "Stargate: Athena", a story I'm writing with SionnachOghma, set after the end of Season Ten, has been posted today if anybody is interested in checking it out.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"This is most unusual. Nothing like this has ever been done before." Lord Cai protested when Daniel, roped into the role of messenger, explained Sam's plans for the round table.

"The queen believes that it would be better if the people had more of a say in how Armida is run."

"Queen Samantha is our chosen ruler." The elderly Steward reproved him. "None would attempt to argue against her judgement."

"Queen Samantha is to enter into negotiations with representatives of her homeworld at the end of the week." Daniel attempted. "They wish to purchase the rights to mine some of the metals on your planet. She believes it would be better if a council, representing the interests of the people, was formed to advise her during the negotiations."

"All of Armida's resources are the queen's, to do with as she wills." The other man explained patiently. "We will not presume to challenge her rights."

"No but Sam… the queen wants you to. She doesn't _want_ to have sole control over Armida's resources."

Lord Cai narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "Does the queen fear that the people of your planet will attempt to force her to make an agreement against her will?"

"Something like that." Daniel agreed.

"She need have no fears." Lord Cai assured him. "The warriors of Armida will defend her to the death."

"No, no, no, no." Daniel protested, half-afraid that Samuels and SG-9 would be greeted by armed knights when they arrived to discuss the treaty. "The queen doesn't want a fight. She… she doesn't want to see any of her people die, not when there is another way."

"And she believes that this council will provide this other way?" The other man asked dubiously.

"Yes. She asks that you, together with representatives of the noble houses of Armida, sit on the council and advise her, in this treaty and in other matters." Daniel wisely refrained from mentioning Sam's plans for future democratic elections for council members, correctly guessing that it was too early to broach the subject.

"If it is the queen's will, we shall obey, of course." Lord Cai vowed solemnly.

"She will be pleased to hear it."

"And Sir Jack, he too will be pleased?"

"I'm sure he will."

"He is to sit on the council." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, he's going to act as ambassador."

"The chair at the queen's right hand will be kept for him." He stated. "And his new quarters will be made ready as soon as possible."

The last caught Daniel by surprise. "New quarters?"

"Naturally."

Daniel followed Lord Cai through the corridors to Jack's room, wondering what was going on. The rooms the men of SG-1 had been provided with were comfortable and they had all been treated with respect as friends of Sam. He had not thought that Jack's knighting would merit a move to new quarters.

"So what exactly is wrong with the room I've got now?" Jack asked as soon as they arrived, watching as his pack, together with the tunics he had been provided with, were carried out of the sleeping chamber he had been assigned when SG-1 had returned to Armida for Sam to take the throne.

"I thought that you would be more comfortable there, my lord." The Steward told him. "As Queen Samantha's champion, your new rooms are nearer to her quarters."

"Her champion?" Jack looked to Daniel for help. "I thought that I was the ambassador."

"So did I."

Teal'c said nothing, though he too seemed at a loss as to what was going on.

"Sir Jack?" One of Sam's ladies in waiting, a girl who looked younger than Cassie, approached, curtseying in his direction. She carried a bundle of clothes, which she offered to the new knight. "My lady, the queen mentioned once that you did not wish to don a tunic, so I have brought you garments close in style to your own."

"Thank you…"

"Linet, my lord." The girl supplied her name.

"Thank you, Linet." Jack accepted the clothes awkwardly, half afraid to see what he was to be expected to wear. To his relief, the silk and linen shirts and the trousers of woven leather looked comfortable at least. They were definitely an improvement over a dress, at any rate.

"The smiths can begin work on your armour whenever you wish." One of the pages told him, eager to please. He looked up at Jack hopefully. "Should you require a squire, it would be my honour to serve you… unless Master Daniel has that place." He added hastily, not wanting to offend.

"If I ever need a squire, you'll be the first person I call." Jack promised, grinning when the boy's face lit up.

"Thank you, my lord, thank you!" Delighted, the boy excused himself with a low bow, beaming as he hurried back to finish his tasks.

"I think you've got yourself a fan there." Daniel commented, amused.

"Indeed."

"It would be an honour for any boy to be allowed to serve the Queen's chosen champion." Linet said sagely. "As it is an honour for me to serve the Queen."

Lord Cai nodded approval. "You speak truly, child. Could you show Sir Jack his new rooms? I hope you will find them satisfactory, my lord." He added to Jack.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Jack followed the young girl down the hall, curious to see what kind of accommodation he was being given.

Lord Cai waited until he was out of earshot before speaking to Teal'c and Daniel in a low voice. "Naturally, Lord Gawen, Sir Arran, Sir Drustan and Sir Fionn will cease to press their suits."

"Okay." Daniel nodded absently, thinking how relieved Sam would be to hear that.

"If you will excuse me, there are things I must attend to." The Steward excused himself, heading back towards the staircase.

"I wonder what the deal is with Jack being Sam's champion." Daniel mused aloud once he and Teal'c were alone together.

"I do not think that Major Carter stands in need of a warrior to fight on her behalf." Teal'c observed. "Perhaps it is because she knighted O'Neill."

"I'm sure that rulers ended up knighting a lot of people." Daniel countered. "Although Jack was the first knight she chose… uh-oh." His eyes widened as realization dawned. "I think that the Armidans have got the wrong idea."

"In what way?" Teal'c asked.

"Have you read any of the Arthurian legends?"

"I have read some of the stories, I found them quite enjoyable. What mistaken conclusion do you believe the Armidans have drawn from Major Carter's knighting of O'Neill?"

Daniel's response was brief. "Think Lancelot and Guinevere."

"I see."

"I don't suppose you want to break the news to them?" The question was hopeful.

"I do not."

TBC.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:** For those of you reading 'Stargate: Athena', a new chapter has been posted today.

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

"You're telling me that these people think that Carter and I are engaged?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes." Daniel nodded, wisely refraining from adding that the close proximity of their new quarters, between which he would have been willing to bet there was a discreet passageway, hinted that the Armidans were open to the idea that their queen and her champion might not wait until they were married. He wished that Teal'c had been willing to share the task of explaining to their friends the conclusion that Lord Cai and most of the court had jumped to.

"But all I did was knight him!" Sam protested. "Wouldn't a queen knight a lot of people? They can't marry all of them… right?"

"If you'd accepted Lord Arran, Sir Fionn or one of the others, I doubt they'd have thought that you knighting Jack had any special significance but since you weren't interested in any of them, I guess the Armidans assumed that there must have been a reason for that."

"And it couldn't have been that she just didn't want to get married?" Jack demanded.

"No." Daniel stated simply.

"They think that a queen needs a king." Sam said. Although she hadn't wanted the job, it irked her that she wasn't thought able to do it without a husband.

"Probably a King Consort." Daniel corrected. "Even if they thought that he'd end up doing the actual work to govern the planet, you were still the one chosen as ruler, not Jack."

"Because I don't mess with stuff offworld and get into trouble like you two do."

"What about Argos, sir?" Sam asked in as innocent a tone as she could manage.

"Watch it, Major."

"Should that not be 'Your Highness', O'Neill?" Teal'c, who had been watching and listening in amused silence until that point, observed. "After all, you are now a knight in Queen Samantha's service."

"I don't want you guys calling me that." Sam objected immediately. "It feels strange enough coming from the Armidans."

"Not enjoying the royal treatment, are we?" Jack's tone was half teasing, half sympathetic.

"Not with eight ladies in waiting who seem to think that I'm some kind of doll." She plucked at the skirt of her silk gown. "And I will never get used to corsets."

"I'm just surprised that they don't try to cut your meat for you and read you a bedtime story when they tuck you in."

"I wouldn't laugh, _Sir _Jack." Daniel pointed out with a mischievous smile. "As the queen's champion, you'll probably have your own squire, and at least a few pages soon enough – you'll need them to help you into your armour if you're called on to defend Sam's honour.

"Carter's a lot more capable of fighting her own battles than most people." Jack stated.

"They're hardly going to let the queen risk her own life in tournaments." Daniel said. "That's what her champion is for."

Sam interceded before Jack could respond. "We still need to discuss the treaty with the Council." She reminded them. "If everyone knows what they want out of it, and what they have in mind for a fair arrangement before Samuels and SG-9 return, it will make it all a lot easier."

"Be careful when you speak, Sam." Daniel cautioned her. "As far as Lord Cai and everyone else is concerned, you are entitled to do whatever you want with the planet and its resources. It's all yours and if you want to take it all, you can. I tried talking to Lord Cai but the idea of the people having any say in the matter is pretty alien to them, I'd be worried that if the Council members think that you want the naquadah and trinium to go back to Earth, they'll agree to whatever Samuels asks."

"I don't want to see the Armidans cheated." Sam said immediately. "But at the same time, the naquadah and trinium _are_ needed on Earth."

"We've got to have some things that they need here." Jack remarked. "The plumbing in this place could be improved." He had been less than impressed by the bathroom facilities available in the castle.

"We could help with health care, education, agriculture and especially with developing their industries." Sam listed. The question was one she had considered before. "There's a lot we can give the Armidans, a fair deal is possible… if Colonel Simmons and Colonel Samuels are prepared to agree to it."

"And to stick to it." Daniel contributed, remembering how Major Davis had objected to the idea of giving the Russians access to the technology they had been promised.

"In this case, if the Pentagon did try to go back on their agreement, they would lose their access to the materials they want." Sam pointed out.

"Wouldn't you get into a lot of trouble with the Pentagon if that happened?" Daniel reminded her."

"Maybe." Sam said honestly. "But that wouldn't get them the resources they need."

"Don't forget that you've still got diplomatic immunity." Jack told her cheerfully. "At least they can't court martial you."

"Or you, sir – you're Armida's official ambassador to Earth." Sam said. "Hopefully it won't come to that, though. As I said, these materials are needed on Earth and it is possible to make a deal that doesn't cheat the Armidans. Medical supplies, as well as training and education to help improve this planet would be a small price to pay for the resources to power the naquadah generators and to let us build ships capable of interstellar travel."

"A friendship with the people of a planet forgotten by the Goa'uld is also something of great value." Teal'c said. "Should there be a need to evacuate Earth, or should the Alpha Site be compromised, Armida could provide sanctuary."

"True." Jack agreed. "There are definitely worse places we could end up."

"All in all, the concessions Earth would be making wouldn't cost it much, not compared to what they'd be getting in return." Sam said.

"It would, however, be of great assistance to the Armidans."

"Exactly… if Simmons and Samuels go for it."

"And I'm the lucky guy who gets to convince them to recognize a good deal when it's biting them in the butt." Jack quipped dryly. "Lucky me!"

* * *

_**Six days later**_

Lieutenant Colonel Bert Samuels had been pleasantly surprised when he and SG-9, whom General Hammond had insisted on sending along, were greeted by half a dozen Armidan soldiers, resplendent in deep crimson surcoats, met them at the gate and accompanied them to the castle.

He had been expecting defiance, even contempt from SG-1, well aware that none of the team held him in high esteem. Instead, he was given a guard of honour.

He eyed the castle with approval, his eyes scanning the corridors, mentally appraising the value of the treasures prominently displayed.

He was aware of the fact that Hammond was already protesting the continued absence of his flagship team and arguing that Major Carter's talents would be of far more value in the field and at the SGC instead of as queen of Armida. It was only a matter of time before the President was persuaded by his arguments and recalled SG-1.

When that happened, somebody would need to step in and govern Armida in her name.

Samuels was seriously considering volunteering for the position.

"Colonel?" The leader of his Armidan escort said quietly when they reached a set of heavy wooden double doors. "The Council and the ambassador await you." He inclined his head respectfully.

Before Samuels could question the man's use of the word 'council', let alone ask who the ambassador would be, the doors swung open and a herald announced his rank and name.

The hall was sparsely furnished, with a large round table set in the center. Ten of the chairs were occupied, nine by Armidans.

His eyes widened when he saw who was sitting in the tenth. "Sir… Colonel O'Neill… sir…"

Jack grinned. "Just 'my lord' will be fine, Sparky."

TBC.

_Author's Notes: I hope to have this story finished in another two or three chapters at most. Thanks for reading and reviewing up to now._


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:** For all those following 'A Life Interrupted', it's been updated today. I've also posted the first part of a new Sam/Jack story, cowritten with SionnachOghma – 'The President and I'.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Though initially thrown by the revelation that Jack O'Neill was the ambassador with whom he would be dealing, Samuels recovered with commendable speed, his shock quickly giving way to irritation. He was not devoid of intelligence and he was suspicious of this new development.

For his part, Jack was beginning to enjoy his new role – or, more accurately, the effect it was having on a man he had never had and would never have the slightest respect for.

"Some wine, Samuels?" He offered genially, motioning for one of the pages, who scurried forward with a jug in hand.

"No, thank you." His response was curt.

"Are you sure?" Jack passed his own goblet to the page, taking a sip when it was returned to him. Several of the other members of the council also accepted the wine, all chatting as comfortably as they would have at a dinner party.

"I'm sure." Samuels scowled, feeling out of place and hating it. "Where is Maj… the Queen? She and I have a treaty to sign."

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Samantha I, will be here presently Colonel Samuels," Lord Cai's tone was cool, his expression neutral, "however, under Armidan law any treaties with a foreign power must first be discussed and agreed upon among a council of Armidan citizens before the Queen may give her consent."

"What is this, O'Neill?" Samuels demanded, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"There is no joke, Colonel Samuels," Lord Cai told him, "before Queen Samantha's arrival, it had been many years since a monarch sat on the throne of Armida, therefore a study of our laws during the reign of our last king had to be made."

"And this study happened to turn up a law regulating deals with foreign powers?"

"What are the odds?" Jack asked with a wry shrug.

"I discovered the law in our archives, when I was helping Queen Samantha in her study of our laws and customs."

Despite having rehearsed it with him, Jack was impressed by how natural the Sir Drustan's lie sounded. Had he not known better, he would have believed the younger man.

Samuels' acting skills would never win him an Oscar.

His irritation, frustration and anger was all but palatable as he scowled across at Jack, knowing that, regardless of what anyone said, he – and probably his whole team – were responsible for this new development but at the same time knowing that there was no way that he would ever be able to prove it.

His brief glimpse of the castle as he was escorted to the hall, along with Jack's obvious ease, had also led his mind to conjure an unpleasant possibility; he had expected, and was sure that Colonel Simmons did too, that Major Carter and the rest of SG-1 would be only too eager to get the treaty signed and out of the way so that they could get back to work, but if they refused and were unable to return to Earth, they would always have a home here, one where they would literally be treated like kings.

In their shoes, he would have been in no hurry to leave.

His unhappy musings were interrupted when a herald loudly announced the arrival of Her Royal Highness, Queen Samantha I, who made her entrance flanked by Teal'c and Dr Jackson. The diamonds and sapphires she was adorned with glinted in the torchlight.

"Colonel Samuels," Sam extended her hand, leaving it in his for the briefest of instants before withdrawing it.

Knowing that it was expected of him, he inclined his head slightly by way of a bow but she had already moved away and was taking her seat next to O'Neill, who held her chair out for her.

Daniel passed out copies of the drafted treaty, written with painstaking care by the palace scribes, first to Sam, then to Jack and the other members of the council and finally to Samuels. He moved away from the table and took a seat in the far corner of the hall.

Samuels' frown deepened as he perused the short document. When he was finished reading, he scowled at Sam and Jack. "I think that we need to discuss this…" he looked around at the Armidan lords. "Privately."

They exchanged an unreadable look, and then Sam rose, smiling at the council members. "Please excuse us." They all stood when she did and Samuels felt compelled to do the same. Sam motioned for him to accompany her and Jack and they moved towards the fireplace, out of earshot if they spoke quietly.

"I don't know what it is you think you're playing at here, Major," he hissed angrily, "or are you the one behind this, Colonel?" He demanded of the other man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sparky," Jack told him in scathing tones.

"We were supposed to negotiate a treaty to allow access to the naquadah and trinium on Armida. We did that." Sam pointed out.

"You know that this wasn't what Colonel Simmons had in mind!"

"Yeah… we feel just sick about that."

"This is no laughing matter, O'Neill!"

"We were thinking of this in terms of a long-running treaty," Sam defended, "it's no use getting Earth access to all of Armida's resources if that access is short term, if the Armidans stage a revolt because they don't want to see their planet carved up and all it's materials carted away, is it?" She knew that there was very little likelihood of the Armidans revolting against her when they saw her as their divinely appointed ruler but Samuels didn't.

"I…"

"Think about it,"

"If you can." Jack chimed in. Sam's frown silenced him.

"If we have a treaty that's mutually beneficial, Earth will have access to Armida's materials for longer."

"Partial access." Samuels corrected sharply, waving the draft at her. "I don't think that the Pentagon will consider this satisfactory, do you?"

"Earth gets permission to mine for naquadah and to take half of what they are able to dig up, in exchange for providing Armida with the aid and supplies listed" Sam explained patiently, "but since the Armidans don't use naquadah technology, I'm sure that the council will be willing to use it to trade."

"And who do you think they'll be trading with?" Jack asked rhetorically.

They could practically see the cogs working in Samuels' brain; while the treaty may not have been what Simmons and the Pentagon had had in mind when they had ordered that Sam assume her role as queen, it was still an extremely beneficial one for them and one that was, as Sam had suggested, likely to be long-lasting – and, as the one to negotiate it, to get Earth access to the material it needed to build new ships, to power their naquadah generators, he would surely be honoured, maybe even promoted.

"Well," he said at last, with the air of one granting a huge concession, "maybe this could work…"

Jack clapped him on the shoulder, "That's the spirit."

"So," Sam gestured towards the round table, where the Armidan nobles were waiting patiently for the trio to rejoin them. "Let's talk."

TBC.

_Author's Note: Just the epilogue to go now. Don't forget to review._


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** 'Stargate SG1' and all the characters associated with the show belong to someone who isn't me. As I doubt that the owners would be willing to trade their rights for some magic beans that aren't in any way magical, this is not going to change at any point in the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:** Revised this chapter to include a little Sam/Jack ship – thank you, VisualIDentificationZeta for the suggestion.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"I'm going to miss this place – seriously." Sam insisted, seeing Jack's disbelieving gaze.

"That fond of being called 'Your Highness', Your Highness?"

"No." She grimaced; although she had been able to introduce some measures designed to shift power from the monarch's hands to those of the people, the Armidans continued to honour and revere her as queen, refusing to tone down the ceremony. "But it's been great to be able to help here, to make a difference without fighting."

"It's a nice change, definitely." Daniel said, a touch wistfully, remembering the quiet, peaceful year he had spent on Abydos after the defeat of Ra.

"You know," Jack grinned at Sam, "if you really don't want to come back to Earth, I could probably persuade Hammond to let you stay here and rule your planet." He teased, knowing perfectly well that the general wouldn't agree to losing her any more than he would.

"That's alright, sir."

"I've gotta admit, Armida isn't bad." Jack said.

"It must be a pleasant change to fish in water where there are fish present." Teal'c said, so soberly that the other man couldn't be certain whether or not he was being made fun of.

"That reminds me," Jack pointed a mock-accusing finger at Sam. "We have got to talk about my country estate."

"What country estate?"

"Exactly! I'm a knight of the Round Table, for cryin' out loud! And an ambassador! Shouldn't I get a castle of my own, or at least a manor somewhere?"

Sam stifled a laugh. "I'll see what I can do."

"Make sure there's a pond."

"Planning on retiring here?" Daniel asked.

"I've heard worse ideas." Jack brightened. "We could always come here for our next vacation." He glanced at the castle behind him. "I think that Carter's place can just about squeeze us all in."

"Don't worry, we'll be coming back. We've got to keep an eye on the naquadah mining."

"Make sure that nobody's trying to sneak off with a bit extra?"

"Exactly. Half should be more than enough, though, especially since the Armidans are going to be trading some of what's left."

"Any plans what you'll do with your share?" Jack asked.

She shrugged before frowning at Daniel. "What possessed you to include a share for me?"

He chuckled lightly. "You do realize that I had to argue them _down_ to a one-eighth share for you as Queen, right? Most of the naquadah deposits are on Crown lands; the Armidans thought that you were entitled to all of it. It's going to be amazing once they've finished work here. I'm glad that you decided to stick with a Roman-based infrastructure for their new heating and sanitation systems. It would be a shame for Armida to end up an Earth clone."

"Nobody needs pollution." Sam agreed. "Janet's last communication said that they've had quite a few volunteers to teach the Armidans about modern medicine, though – she's interviewing them herself so there's no need to worry on that score. SG-11 are going to be coming next week for an excavation of some of the sites around here." She glanced at Daniel. "They said that you're welcome to join them."

Daniel brightened visibly; between organizing the treaty, encouraging the Armidans to take their first, tentative steps towards a more democratic means of government and going over what assistance from Earth would do Armida the most good, he had been unable to conduct a dig as he had hoped.

"Planning on bringing any souvenirs of your reign back with you?" Jack asked Sam, smiling at the thought of General Hammond's likely expression if she returned to Earth wearing her crown.

"Her reign's not over." Daniel pointed out immediately. "Sam's Queen for life. You've really impressed the Armidans, you know," He told her seriously, "the Council are drafting a proposal for the succession law and they want your first child to succeed you; boy or girl. It's a big step forward for them. There are monarchies on Earth that still don't have absolute primogeniture."

Wisely skipping over the issue of a future prince or princess for Armida – _really_ not something she wanted to think about right now – Sam answered Jack's question. "I'm just taking the sword with me; Lord Cai insisted."

"It is a wise course of action," Teal'c told her gravely, "if the sword is in your possession, it cannot be used by another to usurp power here."

"Careful, T," Jack cautioned, "you're starting to look very at home with this whole politics thing. You wouldn't want to have to spend all your time dealing with the likes of Kinsey, would you?"

Teal'c's expression left no doubt as to his feelings on the gentleman in question.

"Since you're the Ambassador, if anyone's going to be dealing with Kinsey…" Daniel began mischievously, enjoying the look of horror on Jack's face when he realized where this was going.

"Hang on – she's the Queen!" Jack protested, pointing at a now giggling Sam. "Shouldn't she have to deal with Kinsey?"

"Just with heads of state." Sam said, doing her best to smother her giggles and adopt a suitably regal expression. "For a mere senator, I'll delegate."

"You're not a queen on Earth, you know," Jack began warningly, glaring Daniel into silence before he could point out that Sam would be always Queen of Armida, regardless of where she was, "back there, _I'm_ in charge. Just you wait until our next mission – I think I know who's going to be stuck on cooking detail."

"You want to kill us all?!" Daniel demanded theatrically. "I thought we were friends!"

"Friends don't wish Kinsey on friends." Jack retorted grimly.

"Perhaps you could settle your next dispute with Senator Kinsey through combat to the death." Teal'c suggested with a completely straight face.

Jack grinned. "That could work."

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Daniel rose, "Lord Cai said that I could pick some scrolls from the library to bring back to Earth." He left the room, with Teal'c following.

"So, Carter, have you considered bringing back any of your clothes?" Jack asked teasingly. "I especially liked that blue dress."

"If you like it that much, you're more than welcome to borrow it, sir," she assured him, her expression solemn.

"I think I'll pass." He chuckled. "I can't believe that we've been here more than a month. This is definitely going to be one of my longer mission reports."

"And one of my most interesting." Sam added. "Being a Queen is not as easy at it looks."

"You got to outmaneuver Samuels," Jack pointed out. "That was fun."

"You did a lot of the work there, sir. You make a good Ambassador."

"I aim to please." He sketched a mock-theatrical bow. "So, all set for the ceremony tomorrow?" She nodded. "They're not planning on springing a shotgun wedding on us before we go, are they?" He asked, remembering that the Armidans thought that they were engaged and wondering if they were planning to ensure that he made an honest woman of their queen before they let them leave.

He was aware of the fact that he should have been unnerved by the idea but he couldn't pretend that it didn't have its appeal. He thought that he saw faint regret on Sam's face when she shook her head but dismissed it as his imagination.

"That's probably a good thing," He responded once he found his tongue. "It'd be tough to explain that one to Hammond, at least without getting 'His and Hers' court martials as a wedding present."

"They can't court martial us." Sam responded automatically, blushing slightly as she added, "we both have diplomatic immunity, remember?"

"Right." Jack smiled slightly, meeting her eyes. "Can't forget that part."

_"Because I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to." _

His own words from more than a year ago – understating his feelings but close enough to the truth to satisfy Anise's zatarc detector – echoed through his head, together with Sam's own confession and her assurances that none of what they said had to leave the room.

The idea that they now had the freedom to take them out should they so choose was frightening and exhilarating in equal measure.

Teal'c and Janet had both been present and although neither of them would ever have dreamed of breaking their confidence, he had sensed their sympathy. General Hammond had never been told, of course, but it was rare that he missed anything; he had as good as admitted that he knew when the Entity had taken over Sam's body.

The last thing Hammond would want was to break up his flagship team, he knew that they worked best when they worked together. If this loophole allowed him to keep them on the same team, he would.

If the expression on her face was any indication, Sam's thoughts were running along the same lines as his.

"So," he said slowly, "I guess we'll have a lot to talk about when we get back."

"Yes, s… Jack." Her voice was low. "We do."

* * *

Although she knew that it was very unlikely, given the size of the population and how far it was spread across the country, it seemed to Sam as though every man, woman and child in Armida had assembled to see them off.

A tiny hand tugged at her gown as she passed and a small girl, no more than three or four years old, pushed a posy of flowers into her hand before shyly ducking behind her mother's skirts.

Behind her, Daniel and Teal'c had each been crowned with a wreath of flowers and Jack was being handed a wreath of his own. He, unlike the other two who had reconciled themselves to their wardrobe some time ago, had refused point blank to wear the tunic he had been offered, insisting that he would never live it down if he returned to the SGC in a dress.

Unlike Jack, Sam had eight ladies in waiting to contend with and they had taken complete charge of her wardrobe; outfitting her in a deep blue velvet gown, the sapphire necklace she had been given at her coronation and a slender gold coronet, a compromise when she had declined to take her crown out of Armida.

As friendly as her ladies in waiting were, their fussing and clucking was not something that she was ever going to miss.

Lord Cai, whom she had surprised by naming Regent the previous evening, was acting as her escort, with Jack walking at her other side, as befitted the Queen's champion. They were flanked by a troop of royal guards, who fanned out once they reached the platform that had been erected for the farewell ceremony.

Once Sam had been enthroned on the gilt chair set out for her, with Jack standing next to her and Teal'c and Daniel to his side, Lord Cai began his farewell speech, his elaborate praise bringing a blush to Sam's cheeks.

"And though it grieves us to bid farewell to Queen Samantha, our prayers and our well wishes follow her on her quest against an enemy who would do both her peoples harm," Lord Cai proclaimed solemnly.

Despite Jack's argument that, for the sake of tradition, they should tell the Armidans that they would be going on a quest for the Holy Grail, Sam had refused to do anything so clichéd and decided instead to tell Lord Cai and the Council as much of the truth as she dared; that she and her team were part of a fight against a powerful enemy who wanted to control the galaxy.

Several songs had already been composed about SG-1's fight with the Goa'uld and if life mirrored art as far as they went, Sam would be very happy.

A rousing chorus of cheers let her know that Lord Cai had finished speaking and she became uncomfortably aware that their large audience were watching her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

_'Nobody said anything about having to make a speech!'_

Although it was only a few seconds, it felt to Sam as though she had been standing silently for hours before she began to speak.

"I never expected to be a queen," She began, sounding more confident than she felt, "but I never expected to travel to other planets either, so I guess stranger things have happened." A ripple of laughter welled from the crowd and out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack suppressing a grin. "Armida is a beautiful planet, with wonderful people and I can only hope that I will be able to be as good a queen as you deserve. My team and I have work to do on Earth, but I promise you that I will be back soon and, in my absence, the Lord Regent and the Royal Council will govern in my stead." There was more applause and Lord Cai and the members of the council dipped their heads in acknowledgement. Unsure what else she could say, Sam remembered her oath at her coronation, the promise she had made to the Armidans and to herself. "I promised to govern and protect the people of Armida," she said softly, "and the first part I can do through the Lord Regent and the Council but I'm afraid that I can't do the second if I stay here."

Sensing that she could say no more, Lord Cai spoke up, "Go with the blessing of the gods, Your Highness, and know that we eagerly await your return." He bowed deeply, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it ceremoniously.

"Thank you."

"Sir Jack," Lord Cai dipped his head respectfully in Jack's direction. "We entrust Queen Samantha to your care and protection during her quest."

"Thanks." Jack said, still feeling awkward about being Queen's champion, even though he knew that this particular queen was more than capable of looking after herself. He hadn't dared ask what the penalty would be if anything happened to Sam on his watch.

At Lord Cai's nod a page, the boy who had asked to be Jack's squire, approached carrying a sword sheathed in a scabbard.

"To aid you in your duties, my lord." The boy told him, with a shy smile that became a wide grin when Jack returned it.

"Thanks, kid." Although nowhere near as elaborate as the one Sam had liberated from the stone, Jack's new sword was clearly the work of a gifted and dedicated craftsman. _'Maybe I should take up fencing,'_ he mused, _'it'd be a shame to let this go to waste.'_

After a blessing from the priest who had officiated at Sam's coronation, the crowds parted to allow SG-1 to walk the short distance from the platform to the stargate, with people bowing or curtseying as Sam passed.

Behind them, Lord Cai and the priest were already discussing something in hushed voices.

_'Probably a royal wedding.'_ Daniel mused, smirking inwardly at the thought of his friends' likely reaction if they returned to Armida and found preparations for their own wedding underway.

"Daniel," Jack's voice cut into his thoughts, "dial the gate."

"Aye, m'lord." He responded, dipping his head in mock deference as he entered the coordinates for Earth on the DHD. "Your wish is my command, sire."

Jack contented himself with a scowl before turning to Sam, "can we have him beheaded for that?"

"Sir!"

"Spoilsport. So, your Highness," he extended his arm in a courtly gesture, "ready to come back to Earth?"

"Yes, sir."

"After all," he said as they climbed the low steps leading to the Armidan stargate, ignoring Daniel's groan and Teal'c's long-suffering frown, "there's no place like home."

THE END.


End file.
